The Divas Are Taking Over
The Double-Cross is the 35th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 10th in season three. Summary The Divas are in the midst of getting ready for SummerSlam and Eva's wedding day when Brie confronts John behind Nikki's back, leading to explosive consequences. At the same time, Nattie is caught in a downward spiral when the truth about her marriage is revealed Recap If it's a “Total Divas” finale, that can only mean one thing: Somebody's gettin’ hitched. And break out the garter and rice, because our lucky Diva on E!’s mid-season 3 finale is Eva Marie, who finally gets the wedding of her dreams, complete with a stroll down the aisle alongside her ailing father. She even goes brunette for the ceremony so her dad can give her away in her natural hair color, though she slips quickly back into “All Red Everything” for the reception in Napa Valley, Calif. Unfortunately, Eva's wedding is about the only thing that goes off without a (wait for it) hitch (nailed it) in the episode: Natalya and Tyson Kidd are in such a state of open conflict that she refuses to stay in the stay hotel room as him, and actively attempts to get their seating arrangements changed at the wedding so they're not forced to spend any time with each other. Cameron, of all people, is the voice of reason, though happily married Brie Bella – who resurrects Brie Mode without so much as a word of warning – does little more than actively stir the pot and make everyone supremely uncomfortable. This includes, as it turns out ... John Cena! When Nikki Bella seems to finally throw in the towel over convincing Cena to tie the knot and start a family, Brie holds the 15-time World Champion firmly responsible for her sister's sudden change of heart. After failing to browbeat Nikki into dumping Cena, Brie – against Daniel Bryan's advice – forms a Bella coalition of her brother and mother, then confronts Cena over the state of his relationship. Despite her mother's insistence that Nikki's enough of a grown-up to make her own life choices, Cena does seem to finally realize that Nikki's sacrificing some serious aspirations to be with him. So, in a final confrontation, he responds with “if you love something, you let it go, I guess,” which she questions. Image Gallery The Divas Are Taking Over 2.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 3.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 4.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 5.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 6.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 7.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 8.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 9.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 10.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 11.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 12.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 13.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 14.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 15.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 16.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 17.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 18.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 19.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 20.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 21.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 22.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 23.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 24.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 25.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 26.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 27.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 28.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 29.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 30.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 31.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 32.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 33.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 34.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 35.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 36.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 37.jpg The Divas Are Taking Over 38.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Divas #35 at WWE.com * The Divas Are Taking Over on WWE Network Category:2014 television events